


Water

by Zen_06



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Psychological Trauma, Substance Abuse, Suicide, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: Thriller.





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda straightforward. 
> 
> I made this easy for you readers :D
> 
> Twitter Account: @beanzencows

“A table for two please.” A lady walked up towards a waitress who nicely guided her to the seats. 

“Any appetizers for you M’am?” The waitress took out her notepad. 

“Hmm.. I’ll just have water for now. Thanks.” She nodded and was later given a glass of transparent liquid to consume. 

With her third sip down, the lady started to feel dizzy and fell down onto the ground, helpless. 

Amidst the commotion that rose among the customers, a shadowy figure appeared behind the curtains and grinned. 

\---

“Sooyoungie, where have you been?” A woman of a younger age shook the still-drowsy woman awake. 

“What’s this? A white cloth?” The lady looked down and saw herself covered in a white uniform. While not as recognized as a formal suit, it seems close to what doctors wear when they are performing surgery on unconscious patients. 

“Nevermind that… you were out for an entire week. So sorry we have to bring you back here where you can feel safe.” The caretaker brought Sooyoung close to her arms and hugged her before she dozed back off to sleep. 

\---

“4 walls..huh.” The lady with uncombed hair took a good look around her surroundings. 

“When was the last time I felt such containment..with these dull-looking concrete staring back at me with such soulless behaviour..” A sigh came out of the woman’s mouth as she stood up ready to start her day in another one of her so-called homes. 

Walking into the common toilet, she took a look at herself in the long stretch of mirror and paused. Before she could take a closer step towards the reflecting object, several women came in after her, causing a mini-ruckus that caught the attention of another caretaker nearby. 

“You have another 5 minutes to get ready before breakfast is served in the common dining room.” A line is reverberated through the entire space using a loudspeaker. Glancing upwards, the woman quickly hastened her steps, so as to avoid punishment. 

\---

A few days passed since she last entered into this unknown building that she doesn’t recognize on her own. Perhaps the friendly bantering between the people around her and warm treatment from the young women was making her forget about her origins. 

\---

It was raining that day. The schedule for outdoor activities had all been cancelled. As the woman stared at the ceiling above her, she hummed a song that her mum used to sing to her before she got swept under all the chaos brought upon by her own family. 

\---

“Daddy, what are you eating?” A young girl hid behind the drawers, clearly marking out a distinct distance from her agitated father. 

“IT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!” The man shouted back to the girl with great annoyance. 

Cowered in fear, she ran back into her room, where her mum was last seen smiling with a piece of white cloth around her neck. 

“Uh… Mummy?”

Words became gibberish as the young girl took her plush and ran away from her nightmares. 

\---

“Where did that memory come from?” The woman closed her eyelids as they were getting heavier each passing second. 

\---

“Thank you for staying with us all these years. Your condition is stable enough to venture out there. But if you face similar symptoms, don’t be afraid to ask us for help. You’re always welcome here.” The caretaker smiled at the woman after taking a picture of her, to be filed into the documents. 

“Always welcome here huh.. Sounds too true to be utopian..” The woman looked at her right palm before taking her belongings and leave the ‘home’ for good. 

\---

“Do as he told, to help revenge for mum.” Two white crystals dropped into a glass of water when no one was looking. 

“She’ll soon learn her mistake for messing with my family..” A whisper went unnoticed behind the cacophony of the people around her. 

\---

“M’am, here’s your drink.” The waitress held out a glass of water onto the table where the lady sat. 

“...”

\---

“Alright, I did what you told. Is this enough proof that I’m your actual daughter?” The waitress pulled up on a cliff near where she worked. 

Only silence enveloped her. 

“Hey, you bastard! Come out wherever you are. I didn’t do such risky things only to be treated without an answer.” She shouted into oblivion. 

  
“_<strike>Water is a transparent liquid.. But not any transparent liquid can be considered to be water.</strike>_”


End file.
